


Can't Help Falling in Love

by akaashi_simp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Aobajousai, Boys In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Sad, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love, iwaoi - Freeform, let me know what you think, sad boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaashi_simp/pseuds/akaashi_simp
Summary: Inspired by @haikyuu_traaash on InstagramWise men say only fools rush in. But I can't help falling in love with you.The cold kitchen tile cooled their bare feet as the two rocked slowly back and forth. Oikawa softly hummed to the tune of the song and closed his eyes. At that moment, he felt that he and his boyfriend were the only people in the world. He never wanted to let go. Oikawa loved Iwaizumi more than anything.That's why Oikawa didn't want to leave Iwaizumi behind.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Can't Help Falling in Love

**Author's Note:**

> I re-uploaded this from my first account, fantasy_fanfics. I deleted that account since my parents found it. Hopefully i can keep this one!
> 
> Just wanted to clear that up. Enjoy the story!

Dinner was eaten in silence. The air was heavy with tension as Iwaizumi and Oikawa picked at their food. Tomorrow, they would be graduating and in a week, Oikawa would be leaving for Argentina to play on a professional team. The boys had been inseparable since they were six years old and had been dating for almost two years. They weren't ready to be apart for so long.

Iwaizumi set down his utensils, got up from his seat, and disappeared into another room. When Iwaizumi returned to the kitchen, Oikawa met his eyes. His gaze wandered to the things in Iwaizumi's hands. He was holding his phone and a small Bluetooth speaker. He set the items on the counter and tapped a button on his phone. The strumming of a ukulele filled the space where there was once silence. Iwaizumi turned to Oikawa and held out his hand.

"Let's dance."

Oikawa blushes and gives Iwaizumi a small smile. He gets up from his seat and places his hand in his partner's. Iwaizumi pulls him close and wraps his arms tightly around Oikawa's waist. The other man tossed his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders and clasped his hands behind his neck. The couple started to sway gently to the music.

_Wise men say only fools rush in. But I can't help falling in love with you._

The cold kitchen tile cooled their bare feet as the two rocked slowly back and forth. Oikawa softly hummed to the tune of the song and closed his eyes. At that moment, he felt that he and his boyfriend were the only people in the world. He never wanted to let go. Oikawa loved Iwaizumi more than anything.

_That's why Oikawa didn't want to leave Iwaizumi behind._

Oikawa opened his eyes and stared into his boyfriend's. Tears started to well up in his eyes. Iwaizumi's calm expression contorted into one of worry. Oikawa smiled weakly as a tear slowly slid down his cheek.

"I love you so much." More tears dripped down his face. "Come to Argentina with me. Please."

Iwaizumi frowned. I'm so sorry." His eves started to tear up as he watched his partner's face fall.

Oikawa's tears started to fall faster and faster. "Please, Iwa-chan! I don't want to leave you behind. I don't want to be apart." Oikawa moved his hands to squeeze Iwaizumi's shoulders. Iwaizumi ran his thumb across his partner's cheek, collecting any tears that were resting there.

A sob broke through Oikawa's lips. He quickly buried his face in the crook of his boyfriend's neck. His tears stained the collar of Iwaizumi's shirt as silent sobs caused his shoulders to shake. Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa as close to his body as he could and held him tight. He was afraid that if he let go, he would lose the man that he so proudly calls his boyfriend. Tears silently slid down Iwaizumi's face. He tried to hold them back and be a rock for his boyfriend, but he couldn't take it anymore. They continued to sway softly to the melody of the song.

_Take my hand. Take my whole life, too. 'Cause I can't help falling in love with you._

As the song came to an end, Iwaizumi sank to the floor, pulling his boyfriend with him. Oikawa sat in Iwaizumi's lap and tightly wrapped his legs around the other's torso. His head was still buried in the crook of Iwaizumi's neck. He was no longer sobbing, but tears were still steadily falling. Iwaizumi brought a hand up to stroke Oikawa's hair while the other remained hooked around his waist. After a while, Oikawa sniffled and slowly lifted his head. His eyes were red and puffy and his lip was still quivering.

In the quietest voice Iwaizumi had ever heard him speak in, Oikawa said, "I don't want to go years without seeing you. You're everything to me. I don't know how I'm going to survive without my sunshine."

Iwaizumi's expression softened. "listen," he whispered into Oikawa's ear. "It's not going to be years or even weeks between when we see each other. I'll fly out as often as I can and we can do whatever you want. I can go to watch your games, go out to each, go shopping, anything you desire. And when we can't see each other in person, we will FaceTime every day. Got it?"

The hint of a grin played on Oikawa's lips as he nodded his head. "Of course, Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi smiled back at the beautiful man in front of him. He swept Oikawa's hair out of his face and softly kissed his forehead. He barely pulled away before pressing his lips to Oikawa's. They shared a few, short, loving kisses before parting and staring into each other's eyes once again.

Iwaizumi looked fondly at his partner. "I love you more than anything."

"I love you even more." Oikawa pulled his and Iwaizumi's bodies together into a tight embrace. They sat in silence on the cold kitchen floor while listening to each other's breathing.

Neither of them was ready to graduate.

\-------------------------------------

Iwaizumi pulled into a parking spot, got out of the car, and walked around to the other side to open Oikawa's door. They unloaded Oikawa's luggage and headed to the entrance of the airport. Iwaizumi walked with Oikawa as far as he could go without getting in trouble. Neither had spoken a word since before they left.

They stopped walking and turned to look at each other. Oikawa felt the familiar lump in his throat as tears stung the back of his eyes, threatening to overflow onto his face.

With a shaky voice, Oikawa whispered, "Well, I guess this is goodbye." He tried to hold back his tears, but thinking about how he was leaving the love of his life left his heart in pieces. Oikawa finally allowed his tears to spill over and flow freely down his cheeks and forced a smile.

Iwaizumi, trying to hold back his own tears, pulled his phone out of his pocket and tapped a few buttons. Soon, the soft strumming of a ukulele filled both their ears.

" _Wise men say only fools rush in. But I can't help falling in love with you._ "

Iwaizumi sang along with the song, As he went on, his voice started to break.

" _Shall I stay? Would it be a sin if I can't help falling in love with you._ "

Oikawa cried even harder. He flung himself into his partner's arms and sobbed into his jacket. Iwaizumi hugged him tightly. This time, if he lets go, his wonderful, talented, smart boyfriend will have to leave.

As the last notes of the song were played, Oikawa reluctantly removed himself from Iwaizumi's embrace.

"You really know how to make me emotional, huh, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa's face was stained with tears, but his smile was as big and bright as ever.

"I wanted to send you off with something you would remember forever." Now it was Iwaizumi's turn to cry. "I really don't want to see you go. I love you more than anything."

"I love you even more." Oikawa closet the small gap between them and pressed a kiss to the lips of the man he loved more than life itself. They shared one last long, passionate kiss.

Oikawa parted from Iwaizumi and took a step back. He took one more loving look at his partner.

"See ya later, Iwa-chan." With that, Oikawa turned and disappeared in the sea of people.

Iwaizumi missed him already.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really love seeing your comments, so please leave one if you liked my story.


End file.
